


Game Night

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but just a teeny bit), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Humor, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Card Games, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, It's FinnPoe, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Roommates, Sex, Shenanigans, Surprise Angst, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tequila, inappropriate use of a twister mat, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Rey goes to live with Finn to help her get on her own feet. She has an immediate connection with his roommate, Ben Solo. It all comes to a head during a rather intense game night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This started as a twitter fic, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine/status/1158898304748589058?s=20) if you really want to read it in its original state, but it's been expanded here. It's gonna be a ridiculous ride before they get to where they're going, but I hope you enjoy.

“Just a few weeks tops.” That had been her bold declaration when she had been begging Finn to talk to his roommate, Ben, about letting her crash there while she got back on her feet after a string of really shitty luck. First, her apartment was taken over by a new super, who was a creep and an asshole, but she knew how to keep to herself, then Plutt had the nerve to let her go, his best employee. And she sure as hell wasn’t gonna beg the new super for any kind of extension of leniency, so she called Finn, with her fingers crossed. 

Finn was ready to say yes, always yes to Rey, Ben however barely knew Rey, they had met in passing, had no reason to agree really, but, according to Finn at least, had shrugged over his bowl of cereal while standing at the counter and said yes. “She’s your best friend, I trust you, and it won’t be for that long. We can make it work.” So she ended her lease and packed up her meager belongings, sold most of her furniture and moved into the small room the boys pretended they used as an office in their small ranch house, but all it did was collect dust.

That was nearly six months ago now, and Rey was firmly back on her feet but wasn’t going anywhere. She had tried once; after she found a new job and got her finances in reasonable shape once more, she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. So one evening, before dinner, she pulled out her laptop and started apartment by hunting. It took maybe five minutes before they noticed. Then, Finn and Ben had squished onto the couch with her and insisted she stay.

She had argued, albeit, halfheartedly, about not wanting to impose and she has vague recollections of saying something about bachelor pads and other things that were blatant bullshit. It had only made them laugh.

Ben remained quiet beside her though, not contributing more than hums of agreement to Finn’s speech. When he was done, Rey had muttered a weak, _okay_, earning her a bright smile. Finn had then patted her leg and stood to start dinner, leaving her alone with Ben. 

Ben who was kind and handsome, and a bit of a nerd, and had the nerve to wear dark-rimmed glasses and look good in them. Ben, who had been nothing but nice to her since she moved in. He was the quiet sort, which suited her just fine, because she was too tongue-tied to say much to him at first, completely taken by him. He was sweet, as well, refused to look anywhere but at the floor when she emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel because she forgot her clothes in her small room for the millionth time and had taken a long shower, butting up against his scheduled time in there.

Ben who had dimples and the best kind of laugh, and had no idea she had fallen hard for him.

She quickly shut her laptop, turning to face him and tucking her knees up against her chest toes wedging between the couch cushions between them.

“Are you really okay with this?” she had asked quietly, aware of Finn barely a room away, rummaging in the cabinets.

Ben leaned towards her slightly smiling, for the briefest moment his hand settled on her knee, warm and reassuring, “of course, Rey.” 

The air rushed from her lungs, “good, I’m glad - I really- I really like it here, with you.” Ben blinked in surprise and Rey realized exactly what she had said. “With you both,” she amended quickly, “it feels like home.” And it did, more than her lonely old apartment ever had.

Then, one evening the power went out with a thunderstorm. Rey looked between Ben and Finn in the dim light coming through the window, unimpressed when they both confessed to not having flashlights. She retreated to her room and returned with one, and an armful of candles.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked.

“Oh, my mistake, I thought we didn’t want to sit in the dark,” Rey snapped, turning on the flashlight and standing it up on its end before lighting two candles.

“We don’t,” Ben said placating, “but what are we gonna do? Can’t finish the movie.”

“We could play a game!” Rey suggested.

“Yeah, we could do that. Give me the flashlight,” Finn said, standing up, retreating to the small entryway, coming back a moment later with a deck of cards. “This is all I’ve got,” he says, tossing the deck to Ben.

“So...go-fish?” Rey asks.

“I was thinking strip poker,” Ben says, pulling the cards from the sleeve and beginning to shuffle.

The delivery is so deadpan, both Rey and Finn stare at him in shock. Finn nods first, “Okay, yeah, we can, sure.”

Rey scoffs and Ben snorts, “I was kidding.”

‘Pity,’ Rey thinks, for as many times as he has seen her in only a towel, she’s never seen him out of his regular clothes.

They do end up playing go-fish though, because while Ben can play multiple kinds of poker, Rey only knows Texas hold ‘em, and Finn only knows blackjack, and even then it’s only because he watched a movie...once. And none of them want to have to try and teach anyone anything new tonight.

They play until the power comes back on hours later, and Finn falls asleep on the floor. Rey and Ben switch to ‘bullshit’ just for the fun of yelling the word at one another, until Finn wakes back up and tells them to shut the hell up. Ben attempts to play 4 fours, but Rey has one and calls him on. He grumbles as he takes the pile.

They’re all a little worse for wear in the morning, grumbling greetings over mugs of coffee. Later, Finn sends a message in the group chat that they’re gonna do a game night more often.

Rey thinks it’s a fun idea, but it won’t last, especially since they only own a deck of cards.

So when Wednesday rolls around, she’s busy taking her turn at dinner when Ben comes barreling through the front door, making her jump, splashing sauce over the stovetop.

“What happened? Where’s Finn? Is he okay?” Her questions come quick, sure something must have happened for him to be acting that way, but Ben just shakes his head.

“Everything’s fine, found a game.”

And indeed he has. He places it almost reverently on the kitchen table, a gold-hued box, with worn corners.

She arched an unimpressed brow. “Monopoly?”

He grinned, approaching her where she’s stirring the sauce for the spaghetti. “Not just any monopoly, though, Lord of the Rings monopoly.”

Rey could feel the way her mouth quirked with a smile over his excitement. “Oh, well, say no more. The superior version.”

“Exactly.”

“Go set the table.” She shooed him away with a laugh. 

When Finn got home, everything was ready, including the game board, dominating the table. Rey was pouring her third glass of wine while Finn took his turn, landing on_ Weathertop_, happily owned by Ben and grumbling as he flung his money at him.

Then it was Ben’s turn, Legolas piece happily resting on The Gap of Rohan, newly purchased, when he rolled the dice.

Next to her, Finn sucked in a sharp breath and then put his head into his hands. Rey frowned at him, sipping at her glass when Ben started to move his piece and then stop - landing on _Brego_.

Rey glared across the table at him, putting her glass down slowly as he pulled the bills needed.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Rey told him, gaze roving between the pathetically small looking slips of paper he was holding, the only horse on the board she hadn’t managed to land on, and her piece, Gimli, seven spaces behind on Finn’s property.

“What are you gonna do about it, Gimli doesn’t even like horses,” Ben taunted, hand now lingering in Finn’s space. 

“That doesn’t even- I want that horse, Solo.”

“Come on, you have all of the others, it’s not fair.”

“Monopoly is the name of the game, my friend.”

“Come on,” Finn interrupted, “we’ve been playing this game for too long already, let’s just -“

Rey leaned across the table, interrupting him. “Auction it,” she dared.

Ben took a minute to assess her money situation before withdrawing. “Okay.”

Finn picked up Rey’s glass draining it in one go, putting it back on the table with more force than necessary. “The bidding starts at 1,000.”

Immediately Rey and Ben try to talk over each other. “Are you kidding me?”

“It costs 200!”

“I don’t care! Either bid or don’t.”

Rey huffed and sat back in her chair.

Ben copied her. “Well, Rey, are you gonna take it or not?”

“Yes, I’m gonna fuc- 1000 power.”

“1005,” Ben raised the bid with a slow grin.

Rey growled in annoyance at him and watched his eyes widen.

Back and forth they went. Rey was down to her last bill when Ben finally relented.

It was out of pity, Rey knew it, she had just enough to pay rent wherever she landed. It would be a miracle if she didn’t go bankrupt within two turns. 

It’s a hollow victory as the card is handed to her. “If you weren’t so cute, Solo, I’d be really mad.”

He coughed, a blush rising on his cheeks. “You’ve clearly had too much wine,” he muttered, passing her the dice. 

“I don’t think I’ve had enough,” she told him, taking her turn, “oh thank god,” she sighed, collapsing onto the table and then moving to ‘free parking’

“Your luck is unbelievable.” Finn shook his head several turns later, staring at Rey’s slow accumulation of money once more.

She danced a little in her seat as she rolled the dice and then dragged Gimli to Mount Doom. Ben’s property.

“Uh, oh, looks like your luck has run out.”

She inhaled sharply through her nose and then scooped up her money, minimal, and not even able to cover the cost of what she owed. She felt warm, Ben’s smug grin not helping matters. Biting her tongue was the only way she stopped herself from offering a favor instead.

The wine was a terrible idea. Calmly she pushed the money across the table to Ben, then she picked up her four horses. “Goodnight,” she told them both, tipping Gimli over with her finger. “I’m out.”

“Rey! Wait! You can’t take those with you!” Ben called after her.

She turned around in the hall lifting her chin. “If you want them, come and claim them.”

Ben’s mouth fell open in shock, blush returning, much to her delight.

“Dammit,” she heard Finn grumble, “what happened to that bottle?”

She shut her door, cards clutched to her chest, exhaling heavily before giggling into her hand.

Knocking, that was more like pounding at the door behind her startled her, nearly dropping the cards. “Rey.”

Like a fool, she twisted her arm behind her back, hiding the cards before cracking the door open. “Ben,” she answered in a tone mimicking his own. Finn shuffled by in the hall, knocking Ben into the door, pushing it open further.

“Goodnight!” Finn called over his shoulder, shutting his own bedroom door behind him.

Rey fiddled with the doorknob, twisting it back and forth while waiting for Ben to speak.

“I’m here to claim the cards,” he finally told her, “everything else is put away, so if I could just have them back...and I’m sorry you’re a sore loser.” The last bit was rushed, as though he didn’t want to have said it at all.

“Did Finn make you apologize?”

“He said I should say sorry, but not _how_ I should.”

Rey laughed, arm behind her back dropping to her side. “You cheated.”

He leveled her with a stare, hand reaching out to grip the doorknob on the front, while the other shifted so he could brace himself on the frame, leaning towards her. “You’re allowed to bid on properties you pass on,” he said, making her frown, “furthermore, I don’t cheat.”

Before she could even open her mouth to protest, his lips pressed gently against hers. It was softer than any kiss she ever imagined him giving her, but then he was pulling away and taking the cards with him. 

“Hey!” she cried when he stood up straight to grin down at her, “that’s cheat- mmmph.” The second kiss was over before she could move, and she sighed this time when he ended it, pressing his forehead against her own.

“Get some sleep, Rey,” he whispered, stepping back fully now into the dimly lit hall. Absently he shuffled the four cards in his hands, while they stood staring at each other. She should say something, drag him back to her, beg him for a kiss that wasn’t soft and sweet, but then he sighed, shoulders slumped and turned away from her. “Goodnight.”

“Ben - wait!” He glanced over his shoulder and she faltered. Terrified of ruining everything. So instead: “sorry, for being, well, the way I was tonight. I’d blame the wine, but I’m just competitive, you know? Anyway, uh, goodnight!”

Maybe she shut the door a little harder than necessary, in her haste and embarrassment, but she took a half step across the room before flinging herself face-first into her bed and screaming into her pillow. “Coward,” she grumbled, after finally coming up for air, hating what she had just done while being too terrified to go after what she really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I know it's been almost a month, I'm sorry. I've rewritten this one several times because _surprise_ UNO isn't as thrilling to write as it can be to play. 
> 
> This is super self-edited, so I'm sorry if there's any glaring issues, but I tried! Also, tequila shots happen in this chapter, so they're a bit drunk at the beginning of the end, as a warning, and I'll update the tags, but a note here never hurts!

In the morning, Ben was already off to work and Finn had her coffee ready and waiting for her when she stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at sleep crusted eyes.

“Rey,” he started, and she held up a hand.

“Please let me drink some of this before you lecture me.”

“Wasn’t gonna, just wanted to ask what the hell you're doing.”

With a defeated sounding whimper she let her head fall onto the table. “I don’t know.”

“I’ve never seen you act like that before, and we both know it wasn’t the wine.” She groaned and Finn reached across the table to hold her hand, “okay, the wine helped you act like an idiot a _little _bit.”

“I just wanted those horses, but then Ben had to be all _Ben _about it with his dimples and his stupid glasses and then his shitty cheating apology.” She sprung up suddenly, eyes narrowing at Finn while she finally picked up her mug.

“Okay, you can’t actually cheat at an apology, all I said was ‘sorry would go a long way to maintaining the peace in the house.’”

“Oh! He said sorry all right, and I’m gonna make sure he is!”

“Okay, Rey, I love you, you know this, but _please_. I love having Ben as a roommate, he’s cool, and he picks up after himself, keeps to himself, is understanding on nights when Poe sleeps over here, and he makes this ridiculous shrimp meal that I would miss.”

Rey stood to refill her mug, “would you relax? I’m talking about the next game night.”

Finn visibly relaxed. “Oh, well, carry on, I guess. I thought this was about the weird sexual tension at the table.”

“It wasn’t sexual,” Rey lied, sitting back down.

“Oh, Rey, _babe_, well, when you both figure it out one day.” He stood and rinsed his mug in the sink. “I’m off to work. Behave.”

She stuck out her tongue at his retreating back.

Rey went to work ready to not work and absolutely concoct a plan. A plan that would hopefully lead to more kisses, better kisses.

How _dare_ he. She called him cute, told him she was serious, did some hefty flirting using that Arwen line and he had the nerve, nay, _the audacity _to steal them back with the sweetest, most distracting peck on the lips.

“Woah, Rey, what did that keyboard ever do to you?” Rose’s voice pulled her from her Ben kiss stupor to find she was indeed pounding away at the keys.

“Oh, sorry, just wound a little tight today.” 

“I’ll say!” Rose tossed a folder down onto the desk by Rey’s mouse. “I haven’t seen you this wound up since that day you walked in on Ben in the shower and then felt guilty for rubbing one out to him.”

“Fucks sake, Rose.” Rey hissed, “announce it to the office, why don’t you?”

“I can if you want, but I’d rather hear what happened with Ben this time around.”

“Okay, so Finn, all of us? I don’t know. We have game nights now.”

“Fun!”

“Sure, until you play Monopoly and get swindled out of the horses you wanted by Ben freaking Solo.”

“Rey, honey, there are no horses in Monopoly.”

“It was Lord of the Rings,” Rey huffs with a wave, “anyway, I got them, but then I was so _mad_ because he basically bankrupted me, so I stormed off and I said a thing and there was this whole thing and he kissed me to steal the cards back from me.”

Rose blinked slowly and then, “you’re mad Ben finally kissed you?”

“Yes!” Rey cries, throwing up her hands. “Because it doesn’t count! He did it to distract me.”

“Uh-huh. So just distract him back.”

“No!” Rey pouted, “I’m gonna pay him back for that. We could have had our first kiss doing anything else, but instead, he kissed me under false pretenses, I don’t even know if he likes me.”

“You could just talk to him and ask- ooor not!” rose amended quickly at seeing Rey’s glare. “Don’t talk to him, that would be a reasonable adult thing to do and we are...oh, I think someone is calling me. Let me know how it goes!” Rose quickly retreated, leaving Rey to stew.

By the end of the day she had half of an idea forming, so she went to target instead of straight home. Did she _maybe_ end up with a cute new pillow and some news shirts? Yes, but she also spent twenty minutes glaring at board games before plucking up UNO and twister too. Because she was going to get Ben Solo back.

* * *

“Rules?” Finn asked Friday night, watching Rey deal the cards.

“Standard. False UNO claims earn a shot. Lengthy delay of more than a few seconds also earns a shot.”

“How are we keeping time?” Ben asked, pulling his cards close as each new one is dealt towards him.

Rey shrugged. “I thought we’d just go by feel.”

Ben nods thoughtfully “So we can each call a delay?” 

“Sure.” 

“This is a disaster waiting to happen,” Finn laughed, pouring a round of shots and then Rey flipped the first card over.

_Wild Card_.

It started out polite. Everyone taking their proper turns, waiting until someone said they couldn’t go after they drew a card, but then Ben called out ‘UNO’, and Finn booed him as he took his turn, while Rey pushed a shot glass closer to him. She put down a green draw two, and he looked smug as hell when he placed a red draw two down on top.

“Bullshit!” She cried, starting to laugh. “You can’t do that! You can’t end on a special card!”

“Can too!” Ben argued.

“Take your shot. Finn, where are the rules?” 

Finn shrugged and looked around for where they tossed the box. It was on the floor by Ben’s feet, so they made him grab it while he grumbled, “I’m not taking a shot, I’m not wrong.”

Rey’s smile was huge as she continued to laugh. “You’re so wrong! I’m so confident I’m right, I’ll take three shots, no chaser if I’m wrong.”

“Fine!”

They glared across the table at one another while Finn consulted the rules, reluctantly telling Ben he was wrong.

He took his shot, drew two cards and they tossed his illegal card to the side while making him draw a new third one so they didn’t know what he had. Finn declared this their new house rule.

Twenty minutes later, Rey’s had several shots for delays of game, one false UNO, and one just because, Finn was in the same boat, but Ben has had the most so far, and it’s just starting to show.

“I’m gonna win,” he almost sang, putting down a draw four, then burping the word ‘UNO.’

“Nice,” Finn laughed, drawing the cards, and taking his turn. Rey shimmied in her seat a bit as she put down her own draw four.

Ben pouted in her direction, knocking some of the cards off the pile before clumsily trying to right them. “_Whoops._ That’s so mean, Rey.” He managed to get the cards back in order, then picked up his four. “Mean, mean, mean,” he pouted some more. Rey stuck her tongue out at him, and then frowned when it managed to shut him up. Or he zoned out mid-game.

Finn ended up winning, and he left them at the table to clean up, doing a victory shot before running towards the bathroom.

“Where’s the box?” Rey asked, blinking slowly as she looked around trying to find where Finn put it after the rules consultation.

“Dunno,” Ben said, standing to stretch. “I’ll get these,” he offered, picking up the shot glasses.

“Thanks.” Rey swept an arm over the table, bringing all of the cards closer to her as Ben stepped away, and then tripped. He screamed as he fell, and Rey jumped up in time to watch the shot glasses go flying through the air. 

“Ben!” She ran around the table towards him and landed hard on her knees beside him. “Are you okay?” She asked, nudging at his shoulder. 

He released a groan and then rolled over, glaring up at the ceiling. “I think I broke something,” he wheezed, then lifted his foot.

“Oh my god,” Rey snorted, scrambling to pull the crushed box off of where it was molded around his shoe. “Yeah, there’s no salvaging this,” she told him, holding it over his face. 

Ben took one look at the obliterated box and started to laugh, deep belly laughs until tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes. “I broke it! Oh no!” 

“What happened?” Finn asked, coming back into the living room and observing Ben and Rey giggle madly at each other.

“Ben went _timberrrrr_ like a tree and he broke the UNO box,” Rey gave a dramatic demonstration using her arms, and accidentally dropped the box on Ben’s face. “Oh! Sorry!” She said, picking it up while he hissed. They took one look at each other and started laughing all over again.

“_‘Snot_ my fault I’m so tall,” he slurred.

“You said snot,” Rey whispered, eyes bright.

“We’re never using tequila again,” Finn told them, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, you’re no fun,” Ben said, pointing at Finn, Rey nodded emphatically along and started to chant ‘no fun, no fun’ until Finn gave them both the finger and left them to their own devices.

“Oh! The shot glasses!” Rey said suddenly, dropping the box carefully next to Ben this time before turning and crawling across the floor. “Ohhhhhhh, the landed on the carpet. Lucky you!”

Ben hiccuped, “I told youuuu, I told you a kitchen rug was a good idea. And you - you and Finn made fun of me for it, but look at that. I was right.”

“This time,” Rey sang, shuffling back over until she was looking down at Ben, head barely between her knees. “Wanna know a secret?” she asked, leaning over him, eyes wide. Ben nodded, and she leaned even closer, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, thumbs wiggling the corners of his eyes. “We just like the face you make when you’re annoyed at us. Well, I do, Finn just likes to see how often he can get your face to do the thing.”

“What thing?” Ben asked, frowning, making Rey laugh all over again.

“Faces are funny upside down. And the thing when you do the thing.” She fluttered her left eye at him, then huffed, reaching up to poke at the skin beneath her eye. “The cute twitchy thing, you know the thing.”

“I can’t help that, and it’s not cute. I’m not cute, I’m a man, I protest being called cute.”

“Cute, cute, cute,” she sang, “men are allowed to be cute. More men should be cute. Being cute is the best. Cute, cute, cute.” She squished his cheeks with her hands and he batted her away, but that only made her laugh and grab at his hands.

“Ben Solo,” she attempted to whisper, but it wasn’t very quiet. “You are cute, accept it. But also! You are mean. You kissed me last week and then acted like nothing happened _all week_. So now it’s my turn.” It was sloppy, right on the crest of his cheek beneath his left eye.

“You missed,” Ben told her when she pulled away and released his hands.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I did,” she teased, shifting back from him and closer to the table to use it to help stand. She clumsily got the cards in two okay looking piles and was satisfied with that, figuring when she was sober tomorrow she could figure out where to keep them now.

When she turned, Ben was still laying on the floor, fingers gently brushing the spot where she had kissed him.

“Goodnight, Ben,” she sang, stumbling around him and down the hall to the bathroom for her nightly ablutions and then retreated into her room, where she stripped down to her underwear and toppled into bed.

In the morning, she refused to move when she woke up, regretting insisting on the shots last night. Finally, she managed to crack one eye open and frowned, squinting at her bedside table, sure she was imagining it. But, no, it was there, a tall glass of water, and not just any glass, but one of Ben’s from his coveted ‘Lord of the Rings’ set. This one was The Prancing Pony, and maybe she was still a little bit drunk because she started to cry. Just soft, quiet tears, touched at the gesture, and then mad at herself for crying because it made her head throb more than it had been.

Carefully she slid the aspirin off of the table and picked up the glass, leaning up just enough to drink without spilling. She drained it quickly and set it back on the small table before flopping back down, closing her eyes and reaching for her favorite blanket. Someone was already up, making noise in the kitchen, and she could smell coffee.

Fifteen minutes later she was feeling fine enough to throw on comfy clothes and shuffle out into the living room.

“Where’s Finn?” Rey asked, taking in Ben’s broad back, frowning at the way his muscles tensed at the sound of her voice.

“Brunch with Poe and Rose,” he told her, not turning to look at her.

“Ugh, what time is it?” she asked, running a hand over her face and turning to look at the clock. Almost eleven. She made another disgruntled noise and moved around to the coffee maker, pulling a mug from the cabinet above. 

“I, uh, I put the cards in a freezer bag, for now, they’re in the front closet with the rest of the games,” Ben said, flipping a pancake.

“Thanks.” Rey smiled as she poured her coffee and then shuffled back to sit at the counter, holding the mug beneath her nose to take in the scent of it. She hummed happily as Ben slid a plate of food in front of her, she wasn’t sure how much she’d be able to eat, but her stomach wasn’t completely rebelling at the thought and scent of food, so she would take it. “You’re the best, Ben,” she told him as he sat down next to her, still just as stiff. 

She had the urge to sing the words ‘cute’ at him again, or see if she could make him blush over seeing her in her underwear, but she didn’t do that, instead she did what she said she was going to do, kiss him and carry on like nothing happened. She cleaned up after breakfast, while Ben retreated to do whatever it was he did on lazy Saturdays. Then she went back to her room to grab her laundry and the glass. She washed it carefully, and then placed it on the shelf with the others from the set and then moved on to the laundry room. 

She’s on her way back to her room with plans to attack the laundry chair so it’s ready to accept it’s new family when it’s done in a few hours when Ben’s door opens suddenly, scaring her enough to jump into the wall across the hall.

“Damnit, Ben!” she cried hand on her chest, staring wide-eyed up at her. “You scared me,” she says, laughing just a little.

“Sorry,” he muttered, stepping closer. “I wanted to apologize,” he told her, which only made her frown. “For, uh, the Monopoly night.”

“Finn talked to you too, huh?” she asked, a slight smile teasing the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, but, that’s not why. I shouldn’t have kissed you,” he said, and Rey felt like lead dropped into her stomach, but Ben didn’t seem to notice, content to keep going. “We were drunk, well, you were, I wasn’t really, barely buzzed, and I took advantage, and I feel terrible about it because you deserve better.”

_Oh._ She blinked up at him in shock, surprise, she wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling, she spent time concocting a plan to get back at him, but here he was, apparently torturing himself over what happened. She should tell him it was okay, or that it wasn’t a big deal or a long list of other things, but what she said to him, a quiet whispering of words that shattered the silence between them was: “I’m not drunk now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't take as long, I promise, I've already started it, and bits of the final chapter. Feel free to come say hi (or yell, whatever you're feeling) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo, it's been forever and a day with this one! But the muse is back, and she's apparently a slut. So expect some smut (there was always gonna be smut this chapter, this just ended up slightly smuttier than I previously envisioned)

Rey stares at her cards, then across the table at Ben, who is currently ignoring her. They’re trying to be on their best behavior because Poe is here and he and Finn are making a serious go of things. Plus its game night. A game night she hadn’t anticipated going this way. She had voted for twister. 

She can go a few hours without Ben’s lips on hers. She can look at them all she wants. And tease Ben while she’s at it. After all, Poe’s game of choice isn’t really full of options for good behavior.

He had been so excited, finally invited to their game night and asked if he could bring his favorite. Finn said yes without asking what, and now Rey is staring down at her cards that say fun things like ‘_Three dicks at the same time_’ and ‘_Coughing into a vagina.’ _Honestly, she’s glad she has that one. Goodness knows what horror combo the boys would find to use with it.

Rey is doing her best to make this game work to her advantage. She’s been tossing the ones that don’t involve some kind of sex thing at Finn and Poe while trying to save the ones that quality to see what shade of red she could turn Ben’s face.

The guys are all drinking beer. Some micro brew Poe has also brought that Rey immediately said no to. So she’s drinking wine again.

And thinking. She already put down her card this round: ‘_an ice pick lobotomy_.’ Leaving her free to fantasize about Ben’s mouth. And all the ways he’s kissed her, and all the ways he has yet to use that mouth on her.

Their first kiss or the kiss she counts at their first kiss was slow and sweet. Tasted of the coffee Ben was still drinking hours after their late breakfast. He looked like she had sucker-punched him when she had whispered: “I’m not drunk now.” But then she had reached for him and he willingly came to her. He kissed her slow and sweet, and she had loved it. Loved the way he pressed against her, loved the way slow and sweet became rough as he practically devoured her, kissed her until she was breathless and her knees were weak.

“Ben go,” Finn says, still shaking his head over the last round of choices, where he chose something about a snapping turtle and a dick as the winner. Poe had won. Rey blinks, pressing her thighs together, and not knowing how much time she just spent recalling that kiss.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Ben mutters around the lip of his bottle, plucking up a card then squinting at it, glancing up at Rey, who raises her brows. He drops it on the table. “A girl's best friend.”

Ben blinks in surprise at how quickly Rey places her card, but she merely goes back to shuffling through her remaining ones. Poe and Finn take longer to decide, and then she waits.

It’s almost a wheezing noise he makes, and they all turn to look at him.

“You alright?” Poe asks.

Ben grunts, “fine.” All while looking at Rey with suspicion. She smiles.

One by one he lays them out on the table and oh they’re all good.

“Oooooh,” Finn says, chin on his hand while he looks at them. “What say you, Rey?”

“Yes,” she answers, giving nothing away.

“I’m terrified of one of you,” Ben teases but then pushes one forward, eyes widening when Rey lets out a little whoop of victory.

“Something you want to share with the class?” Poe teases.

Rey winks at him, offering no other answer.

“Huh,” Ben says after a moment, “I would have bet money Finn put down that one.”

“What does Finn know about double penetration?” Rey laughs, making Finn choke on his drink and Ben blush. “Poe, you and I should talk later,” she says, flicking his white card across the table at him. It reads: _taking a man’s eyes and balls and putting his eyes were his balls go and then his balls in the eye holes_.

“No.” Finn scrambles for the card. “You two are staying away from each other.”

“Relax,” Rey sighs. “I would never.”

Poe visibly shudders. “Same. I just thought it was funny.”

“You have questionable humor,” Ben grumbles.

Poe beams. “Thank you so much!” 

It’s like fate is on her side tonight, Rey thinks; that and definitely saving all of the blatantly or mildly sexual cards for Ben. He’s honestly starting to sweat and she has to bite down hard on her lip when Ben’s turn comes around again and he sighs placing down the card ‘_why do I hurt all over.’_

She takes her time this time. Letting Finn and Poe make their choices while she pretends to really be thinking about it. Then gives a sad sounding sigh, sliding her choice into the pile.

“I swear to fucking god,” Ben wheezes, flipping the cards over and dropping his forehead onto the table. 

There’s a moment of quiet as everyone reads the cards and then a loud burst of laughter.

Poe is actually crying and every time Rey thinks she has a handle on her laughter she makes eye contact with Ben and loses it all over again.

“I quit,” Ben grunts and they all laugh even more, but he’s serious, standing from the table, grabbing his bottle between his index and middle fingers and retreating into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna pee my pants,” Rey whispers between laughs and Finn clutches at his abdomen.

“Okay, okay,” Poe says, swiping at his eyes. “Let’s finish this. Ben come back!”

“No,” Ben answers, coming back to lean against the archway that separates the two rooms.

“Don’t you want to know who picked what?” He asks, and Ben shakes his head. “Well, I do. Mine was boring,” he says, pulling out the ‘_mouth herpes_’ card. Rey and Finn look at each other and laugh all over again. “I’m gonna guess,” Poe drawls, ignoring them and picking up the cards. “This one is Finn’s and this one is Rey’s.”

“How did you know?” Rey asks, picking up her card with a smile. 

“I just guessed. Three dicks at the same time isn’t that far of a leap from some good old DP.” Rey snorts. “That was all I had. Call it a feeling.”

“Ben! You would have picked my card, right?” Finn asks, watching Poe collect the mess they’ve made across the table. “There’s no way ‘_a sex goblin with a carnival penis_’ isn’t gonna hurt all over.”

Ben arches a brow and Poe coughs to cover a laugh. “I have nothing to say to that.”

“Means I win,” Finn says smugly, making Rey roll her eyes. “Do you guys care if Poe crashes here tonight?” He asks in a rush.

Rey smiles gently, glancing between the two of them before looking up at Ben, who shrugs. “Nope. That’s fine.”

Rey watches amused as Finn begins to help clean up, hastily and sloppily, and then he’s calling out ‘good night!’ as he drags Poe down the hall and into his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Do you think it was the carnival dick?” Ben eventually asks, making Rey laugh again. She finishes her glass of wine and stands, collecting the bottles the boys left behind.

Ben catches her arm as she passes him, the glass in her hands clinking together. “You’re a menace,” he tells her, and that just makes her smile. She kisses his cheek and spins out of his grasp.

“You like it.” She places her glass in the sink, then dumps the dregs of the bottles down the drain before rinsing them.

“You don’t need to do that,” Ben purrs hands sliding around her waist, mouth nuzzling her neck. “Finn and Poe can clean up after themselves.”

“I know that,” she sighs, shutting off the water, leaving them in the sink with her glass.

“Good. Come with me.”

Ben turns off the lights and then they sneak down the hall, even though they don’t have too, loud music already coming from behind Finn’s door. They tumble into Ben’s room, the door closing with a quiet snick and then he’s pulling Rey close, spinning them until she’s pressed against it, and then his mouth is on hers.

“They were all so fucked up, Rey,” he mutters against her lips, one hand gripping her hip and pulling her even closer. “So fucked up, but I knew what you were doing.”

“Getting you to think about sex with me?” He groans and she gasps as he rocks his hips against her, pressing himself firmly against her stomach.

“Rey.” His mouth moves, teeth scraping against her earlobe before catching it and worrying it gently, making her squirm. “I’m almost always thinking about sex with you.” She rucks her leg up around his hip, and he catches her thigh, holding her there. “I just — I don’t even know what this is, we’ve just been sneaking in kisses when Finn isn’t looking, and making out during the half-hour we get home before he does.” He sucks a bruise onto her neck then whispers against the spot, “and I didn’t want to rush this.”

Rey makes a noise, needy and incoherent as her hands delve beneath his shirt. “Let me touch you.” She whines when Ben pulls away but once she sees it’s so he can tug his shirt off she stops complaining. He watches her take him in, gaze heated behind his glasses, and then she presses a palm to him, right above his belly button, biting her lip and glancing back up at him. Ben’s thumb pulls her lip from between her teeth, then presses forward. She moans around the digit, letting it penetrate her mouth as her touch wanders south.

He slips from her mouth, then he’s lifting her, tossing her over his shoulder for the quick trip to his bed, placing her down as gently as he can, then climbing over her, kissing her once more. Rey’s fingers slip beneath the waistband of his pants, quickly unbuttoning them, pulling down the zipper until she can get one hand inside and wrapped around his shaft.

He grunts into her mouth, and Rey moans when his hands finally push up her shirt, tugging the flimsy cups of her bralette to the sides so his palms can cover her breasts. 

They’re hot, his hands, and she arches into his touch as he ruts against her hand. Tearing away from her mouth with a ragged gasp, Ben gazes down at her body, hands pushing her small tits together and growling at the sight. 

“Ben,” she manages to say, her own hands working to get his pants and briefs over his hips. “Ben, I want your mouth on me.”

He doesn’t even answer, shifting until his cock slips from her grasp and his mouth covers both of her nipples. She cries out, then slams a hand over her mouth. Even though she can still hear the heavy bass coming from Finn’s room, she doesn’t want to chance it. 

The way he suckles at her is obscene, wet noises interspersed with his quiet grunts and groans. Rey bites down on the fleshy part of her palm while her other hand pushes into Ben’s hair, touching it to touch more than to keep him anywhere. That isn’t necessary, as he seems more than content to devour her tits. He finally releases them, letting them fall back to where they naturally lie, but he doesn’t stop laving them with attention. Hand on one, mouth on the other. Sucking, kissing, biting, at one point he sucks the whole thing into his mouth and Rey makes a gurgling noise of want. He does it again and she lets him go to get out of her own pants, or at least get into them.

She’s soaked, and she arches up into Ben, further against his mouth as her fingers push through her wet folds. “Fuck, Rey,” Ben says around a mouthful of her and she nods against the sheets. He lets her touch herself for a few moments before his hands tug at her pants, and then they’re off, and he’s pushing at her legs, kissing down her body even as she continues to play with herself.

“Don’t stop,” he instructs, bypassing her core to press lingering kisses to her thighs while he watches her. Ben stops her himself when he’s had enough, grasping her wrist and pulling it from her. 

Rey cries out in protest, pushing herself up into her one elbow to glare down at him. She opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, only to collapse back onto the bed when he sucks her fingers into his mouth. She whimpers as he groans and spreads her legs wider. “Please,” she begs, and Ben chuckles, she can feel the vibrations of it against her fingers.

“Yes,” he answers, finally releasing her hand. She squirms as he kisses her thighs again, light teasing kisses and then he kisses her cunt, and she jerks against him. He kisses her down there long and slow and she squirms over the way it reminds her of their first kiss. Then it turns sloppy. She blushes over the slurping squelching noises they’re making as he pushes his tongue into her. Licks her from the bottom of her slit to her clit and back down again and further still making her squirm. He retreats. Kisses her thighs again, then dives back in, tongue flickering over her tight hole, then up to her slit again. She shoves her shirt in her mouth and bites down on it when she feels a finger press into her, his lips wrapping around her clit, sucking it, worrying it with his tongue. A second finger presses into her and she’s so close to coming she could cry. She shoves a hand back int his hair while the other pinches roughly at her nipples.

“I’m cofh” she mutters around the fabric in her mouth, and Ben picks up his pace, quirking his fingers just so and rubbing relentlessly against her g-spot. Then she feels his pinky press against her asshole, just a gentle nudge and she loses it, coming so hard he has to hold her down against the mattress.

He’s sucking at his hand when she opens her eyes again, unclenching her jaw and spitting out the drenched fabric.

“Holy shit,” she breathes, and Ben smiles crookedly at her. It matches the state of his glasses.

“Yeah?” He asks, almost sounding shy now.

“Yeah,” Rey agrees with a nod. She sits up and pulls off her shirt. “Come here,” she reaches for him, scoots back until he can join her on the bed. They get his pants off and he stares up at her like she hung the stars in the sky, not like she had been fucking with him the entire time they’d been playing Cards Against Humanity. 

“My turn,” she tells him, leaning down to kiss him, she tastes herself there, and he tries to grab her, hold her there, but she slips away from him, settling between his thighs. Slowly she brushes her fingers over his thighs, watching the way the muscles jump. She drags her touch through his pubic hair, around his dick, watching the way it jumps at having her so near. It’s thick. Ruddy and weeping, she wants to touch him, rub her thumb over the trail of precome that’s running down the side of his cock and taste it, but not yet. She uses her fingernails at the next pass, scratching his inner thighs then she brushes the side of his ballsack.

“Rey, stop teasing. I’ve been half-hard all night. And hard as fuck since we got in here.”

“Oh?” She asks. She has more to say, but the music suddenly stops and she grins wickedly up at Ben. “I hope you can stay quiet,” she says instead. Ben nods, mouth open with his ragged breaths and then she wraps her lips around the top of his cock. His whole body jolts and Rey glances up in time to watch him shove a pillow over his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo. I'm back, though I wasn't far, just busy with a ton of other word-based things. We finally reach the game that I've been desperately wanting them to play, and the reason I knew this had to become more than a twitter fic. Twister.  
All mistakes are my own.

Turtles

Molasses 

Sloths!!

Glaciers?

Ben freaking Solo

She jabs her pen against the paper, frowning down at her list. She was hoping it would have made her laugh, but she’s just annoyed all over again because she’s sure Ben is the slowest moving thing on that list.

Oh, he went down on her plenty, fingered her more times than she cared to count, let her ride his thigh while they watched a movie together when Finn was over at Poe’s. But that was it. And she’s annoyed. She wants to be fucked. Dicked down until she can’t walk, pounded into the mattress until she’s a gooey mess from more than enough orgasms to last a normal person a week. She also wants it slow and sweet, to hear the noises he makes when she sucks his dick right in her ear. Gasping moans and whispers of praise. 

And Rey is fine taking things slow, but this feels like a bit much. Especially when he pretends to not hear her when she tells him she wants him. It’s not like he’s a virgin, she’s had one unfortunate experience involving the walls between their rooms and her ears. And she’s sure it’s not her, because he loves putting his mouth between her legs, and she’s _seen_ his dick. 

“Hey!” Finn pushes open the door to her room with a shout, making her jump and stab a hole in her list.

“Shit!” Rey gaps, turning towards him. “What the fuck.”

“Your door was open.” 

“No, I know, I just, why the yelling?”

Finn frowns, twisting the doorknob in his hands. “Because I was calling you and you didn’t answer?”

Rey grunts and stands up. “Sorry, what did you need?”

“I know it’s game night,” he starts and Rey sighs. “Don’t make that face. Don’t we have a quick game? Poe is working until eight, and I was gonna meet him at his house for once.” 

Rey blinks, opens her mouth to respond, because surely that can’t be right, then snaps her mouth shut because _it is_. And holy shit, this could be it. “Yeah,” she answers, pushing past him. “Yeah, I have something. Where’s Ben?” She asks over her shoulder, Finn following.

“Grabbing pizzas on his way home.”

“Nice.” She throws open the closet door where they’ve precariously stacked their growing game collection and plays her own version of Jenga, dislodging the box she needs without toppling the rest.

Finn snorts. “Rey, seriously?”

“You said quick!” she defends, marching through the living room and dropping the box onto their coffee table.

“Ben is gonna flip his shit,” Finn chuckles and Rey hums. One can only hope.

She and Finn push their furniture aside and then spread out the play mat. Finn sinks onto the couch, flicking the spinner. 

“Right foot yellow,” he snickers, and Rey obliges.

The front door opens and Ben comes in with three boxes of pizza. “What?” He asks, pausing as he pushes the door shut with his back to take in their living room. “No,” he grunts, glancing between Finn and Rey.

“Bennnn,” Rey whines, watching him leave to put the food in the kitchen. “Come on! Finn can’t stay long, he’s going to Poe’s.”

He comes back long enough to stare at them both, looking unimpressed. “One round,” he finally decides.

“Yes!” Rey cries, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’ve been trying to get you guys to play this for _months_.”

Finn snorts as he stands, “alright, well, let's eat and then play.”

They eat almost all of it, two pieces of pepperoni remain when they finally declare defeat. Ben collects their plates and throws them in the trash while Finn stands, checking his phone.

Rey burps, loud and long and winces. “Excuse me,” she says at the same time Finn says “Hot.”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Ben informs them, and Finn winks at her behind his back. “Let's get this over with.”

“I think I ate too much,” Finn moans, following after Rey into the living room.

“Apologies to Poe then, when you just pass out on him later,” Rey teases.

Finn sticks out his tongue and then picks up the spinner. “What if I just call?” He asks and Rey could do a happy dance, but refrains.

“Boooooo,” she says instead, pouting at him.

“It’s fine,” Ben sighs, “it would be too difficult with three of us.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Rey huffs, “but fine. Call it.”

Ben and Rey stand across from each other, she offers him a small smile that he doesn't return, choosing to watch Finn flick the spinner. 

“Left foot green.”

And that’s how it starts. Ben loses the first round quickly but insists on doing a second, not to be outdone by Rey. Finn rolls his eyes but obliges. 

Ben sucks in a sharp breath when Rey slips her right foot from yellow to red, putting part of her body beneath Ben’s larger frame. “What are you doing?” He hisses, glancing up at Finn.

“Uhhh, right foot red, obviously,” she answers, looking over at him, her hands both firmly planted on green.

“Poe’s home!” Finn shouts suddenly, startling them both, but not enough to topple over. “Sorry,” he puts the board down and pushes it towards them. “I’m gonna go, good luck.”

“Have fun!” Rey calls after him as he practically runs out the door, waving at them as he goes, slinging his overnight bag that he had stashed nearby over his shoulder.

She flicks the spinner and hums, “Left-hand yellow.”

“We’re not seriously going to keep playing, are we?” Ben asks, then grumbles when she merely raises her brows and waits for him to move. “Hey!” He cries, watching her spin it and deliberately stop it. “That’s cheating.”

“Is it?” She asks, wriggling her way beneath his body, arching her back so her ass presses into his groin.

“Shit.” His right hand comes up to grasp her waist for a moment before releasing her to reach over and spin. This time she watches as he stops the hand then moves his foot so he’s better bracketing her beneath him. “Is this what you want, Rey?” He asks, voice a low purr against the back of her neck.

“Yes,” she tells him, sending the spinner around and around once more, stopping it so she can move her left hand. She rolls her hips and bites her lips at the feel of his erection against her. “I want you,” she tells him, sounding pathetic, but she doesn’t care. “That’s cheating,” she gasps when his hand comes back up to her waist, slipping beneath the loose fabric of her shirt to delve into her little shorts. The kind she likes to wear when lounging around the house. The kind she knows Ben loves to stare at her ass in.

“Is it?” He asks, sounding amused. “Maybe you should yield then.”

She falls to her knees in an instant, Ben following her down, before pulling her up by the arm while his fingers dip ever closer to where she wants him. He turns her head and captures her mouth with a kiss, swallowing the needy noise of surprise she makes when he finally presses a fingertip into her.

“Ben, Ben, please,” she sobs, twisting further around to pull him closer. He bites into her lower lip, pulling at it, then quickly shoves her shorts down over her hips.

“No,” he tells her when she tries to turn fully around, reaching for his pants. “On your hands and knees,” he tells her. Rey whimpers and complies, listening to the sound of his zipper and pants being pushed down. Her shorts are stuck at her mid-thigh but Ben doesn’t seem to mind, pressing against her. She gasps at the feel of him against her ass, and he groans, holding onto her hips.

“Fuck you’re incredible,” he rasps, then pulls back, before pushing forward again, the tip of his cock pressing between her thighs, the top of it rubbing over her dripping slit. “God, I thought Poe would never invite Finn over,” he grumbles, pushing her shirt up over her breasts. “Because I don’t want us to have to worry about being quiet.” He chuckles lowly when she keens in distress when he stills against her. “Shhhh, we have all night, sweetheart, and I intend to use all of it to make you scream my name.” 

“Oh fuck,” Rey grunts, head dropping to land on a blue circle. He shifts on his knees and swears when the plastic sticks to his skin, peeling away with a crinkle that makes Rey wince. “Oh _fuck_,” she gasps when he’s done repositioning, and the head of his cock presses against her clit.

Ben hums, holding her in place with one hand while the other runs up the outside of her thigh, then palms at her ass, making her wriggle against him. “Stay still,” he instructs, then his hand slips up mirroring the other as it comes to rest at her waist. She feels his thumbs press into her flesh on either side of her spine and then he moves. Slow and steady, and Rey could _maybe_ if he loosened his hold tilt her hips just so and feel the tip of him inside of her, but there’s something wickedly delicious about the feel of him fucking her like this.

“Shit you’re so wet,” he says and Rey nods against the mat, “I can’t wait to bury my cock inside of you Rey, but first, you’re gonna come, just like this.”

She nods again and is suddenly aware that she’s quietly chanting ‘yes,’ every time she feels him stroke over her clit. “More,” she begs, “Ben, I need more.” Hand attempting to sneak back to rub her clit, but keeps getting almost caught on the plastic.

“No,” Ben insists, not changing his pace, but squeezing her in warning. “Just like this. I’ll give you more later, but I want to watch you like this. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve gotten off thinking about taking you like this, just teasing you with my cock, not putting it where you want it, where you think you _need_ it.” Rey groans long and low as her fingernails press into the mat. 

It’s slow-building. Warming her up like the first sip of coffee in the morning, or when her shower starts off a little cool before cranking up to hot. It curls through her, radiating out from her center as she shouts Ben’s name. He holds her up as she trembles beneath him, and she feels him pressing kisses over her shoulders before his hand slips up once more to palm at her breasts.

“Ben,” she whispers, feeling him hum against her skin. She can still feel him there, hard and hot between her thighs, now sticky and slick with her release. Turning her head she attempts to look at him, but only manages to stare at his hair as he hasn’t lifted his face from where he’s got his lips pressed against her. “I still need more.”

His body tenses, and she jolts when his fingers pinch her nipple then she whines pathetically when he pulls his hands from her body, leaving her feeling cold after soaking in the heat of him. “Come on,” he says and Rey straightens onto her knees. Ben is already on his feet, pants and briefs bunched up in his hand. She eyes his cock, as she turns to find it at her eye level, thick and weeping and covered with the evidence of her release. She licks her lips and glances up at Ben, he’s flushed and looking down at her with an inscrutable expression, then suddenly he leans down and scoops her up into his arms carrying her down the hall and into his room.

“I could have walked,” she says with a grin scooting back on the bed once he sets her down, admittedly more gently than she was expecting after the surprise manhandling to get here. Ben merely grunts in reply, dropping his pants and then pulling his shirt up over his head.

“You can walk next time.” Rey grins at his feral expression and relaxes into the pillows, slowly spreading her legs while Ben lets his shirt go. He’s on the bed an instant later, Rey’s eyes on his bobbing cock, only looking away when he cages her in with his arms and drops his chest to hers, blocking the view. “Do you still need me, Rey?” he asks, dipping his down as if to kiss her but veering off course when she tilts her chin up to meet him. Slow grazing kisses are peppered over her cheek, down over her neck and back up to her ear. “Use your words, Rey,” he whispers, mouth barely touching the shell of her ear as she nods frantically.

She reaches for him, hands skimming his sides to wrap around his back while his mouth continues its teasing path across her flesh. “Yes, oh fuck, yes I still need you. I want to feel you inside of me, you always make me feel so good, but I need - I need,” she’s babbling, _knows_ she’s babbling, but her mouth doesn’t seem to want to stop and _his_ mouth. “Oh, yes.” Ben’s tongue is swirling around the stiff peak of one nipple and it feels incredible, but it’s not what she wants. “Fuck me,” she whines. “Please, please, god I need you to fuck me, Ben. I’m so tired of waiting.” She practically sobs the last word as Ben’s lips wrap around her breast and suck.

Rey moans and hitches her legs high on his hips, pulling Ben down until she can feel him against her once more. “Hang on,” Ben says, lifting away from her chest, and Rey growls in frustration. “Let me just,” he trails off with a quiet grunt, reaching away from her and Rey lifts her hips against him. He hisses through his teeth and stares down at her before holding a condom up, pinched between the length of his index and middle fingers.

“I’m on birth control,” she blurts as Ben is tearing it open. He hesitates, and Rey bites at her lower lip. “Will you let me feel you?” She asks, almost meekly now and the condom slips from Ben’s hands, falling onto her chest.

“If that’s what you want,” he says slowly.

Rey nods. “This is kind of killing the mood,” she says with a smile and it makes Ben grin. “But yes, I want all of you.” She swipes the condom off of her chest while she hears Ben mutter ‘_thank god’_ and then he’s gripping his cock, slowly easing it into her.

He thrusts shallowly, a clenched fist falling by her hip to support him while the other moves from his cock to her thigh, running up until he’s holding the back of her knee. A breath rushes from Rey as he makes one final thrust, slipping fully inside her as he pushes her knee up towards her chest. “Fuck you feel incredible, fucking knew you would; _fuck.”_

Rey nods in agreement, she tries to speak but all she manages is a _‘guh’_ as he pulls out and then eases back in. The slow drag of his cock inside of her is so good, and Ben grunts, so maybe her mouth can still form words after all. She cups her breasts, sloppily massaging them as she looks between them, Ben’s thick cock appearing and disappearing with every thrust. Rey’s tongue licks at her lower lips as her eyes drift up, watching his abs flex and she whimpers.

“Kiss me.” She sounds breathless, and when Ben presses closer, she groans at the stretch in her thigh, it feels good. He plunders her mouth, taking all that she has to give as her left leg slips from his waist to fall to the bed. She plants her foot to better meet his thrusts and the ragged breaths escaping his nose against her cheek stutter for a moment. 

Ben groans into her mouth as she clutches desperately at his shoulders now as the pace steadily picks up.

“Oh god,” Rey gasps, pulling away from Ben’s mouth when he tilts her body up just a fraction more and begins hitting her g-spot with every stroke.

His mouth is against her throat, teeth and tongue both driving her crazy. “Yeah?” He asks, breathless against her and she shouts when he thrusts in hard. “That’s it, Rey, let me hear you.”

She’s never been so thankful that they aren’t in an apartment than she is at this moment as Ben draws noises from her she’s never made while having sex before. Her hands are still pressed against her breasts, trapped between their chests, and she struggles to slip one south. Ben lifts himself slightly with a deep chuckle that makes her shiver.

“Do you want some help?” He purrs in her ear as her fingers rub quick circles over her clit.

“Yes,” she sobs, “I need more, Ben, please, oh_–_” His thumb is there, pressing between her fingers, and working her expertly until she’s actually screaming. Tears are leaking from the corners of her eyes and Ben is talking to her, filthy things that she barely registers because her orgasm slams into her light a freight train. Her fingernails press divots into the skin of Ben’s back as she cums hard, his name on her lips.

Ben’s thrusts falter as she clenches around him, and she’s babbling again, begging for him to fill her up, and then he does, with one deep thrust, groaning her name against her throat.

Rey makes a pathetic little noise when he finally slips free from her body and Ben hums happily pressing light kisses across her flushed and sweaty skin. “Shit, you’re incredible, do you know that?” Ben asks, rolling to lay beside her. Rey just nods, still trying to catch her breath as Ben pulls her into his arms.

She gasps when his left hand holds her legs open, palm skimming up her thigh to press his fingers into her body. “Sensitive,” she manages to speak when his thumb brushes against her clit.

“Shhh,” he soothes, sitting up just enough to watch, and Rey can hear the squelching noises of their combined release. “I just wanna - you’re so fucking sexy.” A moment later he withdraws and Rey watches on as he lifts his hand to his mouth. “Wanna taste?” He asks around his middle finger. Rey smirks and opens her mouth, letting him dip his index finger inside when he’s ready. She licks him clean with a happy little hum and then yawns.

“You aren’t going to make me wait weeks for us to do that again, are you?” She asks, teasing as she sits up to hop off the bed.

Ben snorts, “considering I’m planning on a 45-minute nap and then doing that again, no.”

Rey grins, “as long as we can have a snack after,” she agrees. 

She lingers in the hall after using the bathroom, staring into the living room before finally entering Ben’s room and crawling into bed. “So what are we gonna do with the Twister mat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, and the wait won't be long. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine) if that's your thing!


End file.
